


A Gentle Touch

by Unknownhero00



Series: Tokyopool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack Pairing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Other, What Have I Done, don't take this seriously, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownhero00/pseuds/Unknownhero00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it, Kaneki-kun?" Deadpool asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Touch

He laid down on the bed, and released a sigh. Reaching down, Kaneki rubbed at the cause of his annoyance. It had been a long day.

He moaned and continued to rub until he heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" A voice was heard from the other side. Before Kaneki could give his answer, a head poked through, followed by the rest of the body.

"What are you even do- oh. Oh" Deadpool exclaimed. "Do, do you want some help with that?" He seemed nervous, Kaneki observed as he nodded. It made sense, he was nervous himself.

Deadpool sat on the bed next to him, and joined Kaneki's hand's motion.

Kaneki leaned back into the other's touch. "Deadpool-senpai" He whispered.

"What is it, Kaneki-kun?" Deadpool replied, his voice husky.

"It hurts." Kaneki stated, his own voice rough.

Deadpool winced at the statement. "I'm sorry, Kaneki-kun, but it's gonna be over soon."

"How did you even get a bullet in your shoulder?" Deadpool asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
